Ep. 11: Amy Rose is Cheating on Sonic!? Levi Big Panic!!!
Ep. 11: Amy Rose is Cheating on Sonic!? Levi Big Panic!!! is the 11 Episode of season seventeen of Advent Adventures. It features the debut of Survive Knight Amy and Takino/Another Amy Rose. Synopsis Tails discovers that Amy is cheating on Sonic and tells everyone, Levi thens does what an idiot does Scream and Panic. Plot *''To be added'' Characters *Rescuers *Shadow Rescuers *Rescue Paw *Shadow Paw *Other Heroes *System Users Allies *Time Jackers/Dimension Jackers Freedom Fighters *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Cream the Rabbit *Big The Cat *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Marine the Raccoon *Storm the Albatross *Wave the Swallow *Infinite the Jackal *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Vanilla the Rabbit *Cheese The Chao *Chocola The Chao *Gemerl *Shard The Metal Sonic *Anti-Humdinger Alliance **Dr. Eggman **Orbot/SA-55 **Cubot/IDI-07 Villains Cast *Levi, Dark, Daniel, Atom, Jim/Cyris, Uncle Ted/Dravis, *Benji: Tardis17 *Carlos, Dark Carlos: Jaiden Cannatelli *Logan Lemon, Dark Logan, Jones Duke: Lemon Incorporated *Greg, Dark Greg, Geoffrey Almore: Kyle Harrison Breitkopf *Connor, Dark Connor, Tony, Prince Copper: Roman Lutterotti *Amaya, Dark Amaya, Almanda: Addison Holley *Ryder, Dark Ryder: Jaxon Mercey *Katie, Dark Katie, Marsha Fire: Katherine Forrester *Alex Porter, Dark Alex: Wyatt White *Makayla Shelly, Myna Shelly, Erica Harold: N/A *Kay Seventeen/Queen Atlanna Almore: N/A *King Posiden Wellford: N/A *Mayana Almore: N/A *Ace Sorensen: Megan Fahlenbock *Earl of Barkingburg: Adrian Truss *Princess of Barkingburg: Caoimhe Judd *Marshall, Hunter Ester, Void: Lukas Engel *Zuma, Dark Zuma: Shayle Simons *Rubble, Dark Rubble: Keegan Hedley *Rocky, Dark Rocky: Samuel Faraci *Chase, Blake Ester, Dark Chase, Black Pawz, White Pawz, Red Pawz: Justin Kelley *Skye, Dark Skye: Lilly Bartlam *Robo-Dog, Dark Robo-Dog: I don't know. *Everest, Dark Everest: Berkley Silverman *Tracker, Dark Tracker: David Lopez *Sweetie: Anya Cooke *Sonic The Hedgehog: N/A *Miles "Tails" Prower: N/A *Knuckles the Echidna: N/A *Shadow The Hedgehog: N/A *Rouge the Bat: N/A *E-123 Omega: N/A *Amy Rose: N/A *Cream the Rabbit: N/A *Big The Cat: N/A *Charmy Bee: N/A *Vector the Crocodile: N/A *Espio the Chameleon: N/A *Silver The Hedgehog: N/A *Blaze the Cat: N/A *Jet the Hawk: N/A *Maria Robotnik: N/A *Xen: N/A Forms and Collectibles Used Progrise Keys *'Key Used:' **Jules ***Rising Hopper, Gatling Hedgehog *'Form Used:' **Zero-One Rider Jules ***Rising Hopper, Gatling Hedgehog Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Volcane ***Volcane **Ichnisan ***Ichnisan **Clover ***Clover **Mint-kun ***Mint-kun *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Volcane ***N/A **Ichnisan ***N/A **Clover ***N/A **Mint-kun ***N/A Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Black Pawz ***Pawz **White Pawz ***Ginga **Red Pawz ***Shinobi *'Futurering(s) used:' **Black Pawz ***N/A **White Pawz ***Pawz GingaWakusei **Red Pawz ***Futurering Shinobi Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Chuck ***Biotic: Hedgehog ***Abiotic: Robot ***Other: Hazard Trigger **Grease Rescue Pink ***Biotic: N/A ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: North Blizzard, Grease Blizzard Knuckle *'Form used:' **Chuck ***HedgehogRobot Form, HedgehogRobot Hazard Form **Grease Rescue Pink ***Grease Blizzard Rider Gashats *'Gashat Used:' **Snipe Rescue Green ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations) **Brave Rescue Blue ***Taddle Legacy *'Level Used:' **Snipe Rescue Green ***Simulation Gamer Level 50 **Brave Rescue Blue ***Legacy Gamer Level 100 Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Bernadette ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat *Type Used: **Deadheat Bernadette Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Rescue Red Shin: ***Melon Energy *'Arms Change:' **Rescue Red Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms Form Changes *'TheBee:' Masked Form, Rider Form Errors Notes *Levi spends the rest of the episode inside of a closest after hearing what Tails said.